Mistakes
by American Ginny
Summary: What happens in a love triangle? especialy one that involves harry. oh yeah and Ginny and Cho and neville. Wait... thats a rectangle. what ever! Whene Harry goes a little to far will Ginny be able to forgive and forget or will it ruin everything.
1. Chapter 1: Day Dreams

**Mistakes**

**It was the day of the Yule ball and Ginny was walking to potions when she saw Harry.**

**"Hey!" she said with a smile.**

**"Oh, uh, hi." He said as he ran passed. He was chasing Cho. Cho Chang. Pretty, yes. Charming, yes. Evil? Yes. She's got him drooling all over her and she just continues to toy with his emotions! **

**"I hate her." She mumbled to herself.**

**"What?" Neville had popped up behind her.**

**"Oh, nothing."**

**"Okay then. Hey uh Ginny?"**

**"That's me."**

**"Eh yeah, umm… do you, ya ya know, if nobodies asked you or anything, maybe." His throut was closing up.**

**"Nev… are you okay? Come on, you can do this." She said in her puppy dog voice. He looked like he was going to throw up.**

**"Do you want to go to the ball with me?"**

**She looked at Harry. He was walking down the hall behind Cho, who by the looks of it, didn't even notice he was there. She sighed. "Sure. Why not."**

**"Really? Cause you don't have to if you don't want to." He looked at his shoes.**

**"Are you trying to talk me out of it?"**

**"No! Oh no! Never."**

**"Kay." And with that she walked into potions. **

**She sat there in potions staring at Snape but seeing Harry. Why her? What's wrong with me? Am I not as pretty as her? Is it my hair? It's Ron! He doesn't want to date Ronny's little sister. Crap. There's a way to fix that! Ron must die. Sigh. No, that's not it. What does she have that I don't? Oh well. He'll want me at the ball. I'm gonna look great. But poor Nev. I'm gonna dump 'em there for Harry? That's horrible! But then again it's Neville. He'll find somebody else. I just hope he doesn't think I like him. That would suck.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Ball

Chapter 2:

"You look great!" Neville wasn't very nervous anymore.

"Thanks!" she was wearing a beautiful red dress, heels, and she had her Weasley hair up in a pretty ponytail thingy. Hermione called it something but she couldn't remember what. But she did know one thing… she looked great. "Lets go Nev." That said, they walked down the crowded corridor to the ball.

"Ginny! You, you look…"

"Yes Harry? Neville you wanna go dance?"

"Sure!"

"Oh! Harry. You were saying?"

"You look… great tonight."

"Thanks. Where's Cho?"

"With Cedric."

"Where's your date then?" He pointed at Ron across the room. He had his arms around two girls.

"Oh. Well I'm gonna go dance now. Feel free to cut in if Ron doesn't share." He laughed sadly.

"Yah."

"Bye Harry." And she joined Neville on the dance floor.

"Ron! She's my date!"

"Come on! Please!"

"I told you. She's having fun with Neville!"

"She told you could cut in if I didn't share. I'm not sharin'!"

"I think that was a joke."

"So? She loves you!"

"No. she likes Neville now."

"Come on Harry. She's only pretending to like him because you went all goo-goo eyed over Cho and pissed her off!"

"That's not true."

"Harry, your hurting my little sister. Do you know what I do to people who hurt my sis?"

"You couldn't hurt me if you tried."

"What? Oh, I know that. I'd get Charlie to do it. He could!"

"Fine. I'll do it. But if something goes wrong, I blame you."

"Fine! See if I care!" Ron was smiling as Harry sulked over there.


	3. Chapter 3: The Fight

"**Harry!" Neville was scared. This was his one chance at a hot girl and he was going to ruin it for him.**

"**Yeah, uh, hi. Gin?"**

"**That's me."**

"**Won's not shawing." He said in his cute voice.**

'**Oh no. His cute voice. I can't resist.'**

"**Nev, can Harry have one dance?" **

"**Sure. One dance won't kill me." Harry could tell he was disappointing him but he couldn't pass up this chance at Ginny. **

"**Thanks Nev." He smiled politely, while leading Ginny to the center of the floor. It was the slow dance. She put her arms around his neck and they danced around to the song. **

'**He's not a bad dancer!' She was looking into his big, gorgeous eyes. He looks so cute. I wonder… **

**She leaned towards him slowly, caught up in the moment. He was too. In a split second their lips met and they shared their first kiss. Then Ginny was shoved aside, utterly shocked. **

"**I knew it. Harry! How could you do this to me!" Neville was horrified. "You had to take her, didn't you. The only good thing I had, you had to have too. What? The great Potter couldn't get his own chick, so he had to take mine?!"**

"**Nev, it's not like that!"**

**Ginny spoke up. "Is that all I am to you? Some chick? I can't believe you!" She was yelling, but she didn't care.**

"**No, Ginny!" He grabbed her and kissed her. Harry had all he could take. He grabbed Neville from the back of his coat and decked him in the perfect spot to knock him out cold. **

"**Harry! Oh my god. Harry. Whadid you do!" She was crying now. **

"**I- I didn't know what else to do! I- I panicked! I'm sorry!" **

**She turned around to face him. She slapped him square across the cheek. "Sorry doesn't cut it. Look at him." She ran out of the room sobbing. Harry looked down. Neville lay there in a heap, bleeding badly. He turned around to find her, but she was gone. She was in her room wishing she could just fall into his arms… but knowing she couldn't.**


	4. Chapter 4: THe Note

_**The Letter**_

**Harry woke up in his bed with a horrible pain in his cheek. He rolled over and reached out for his glasses and his hand touched a piece of paper. As everything came flooding back to him he put on his glasses and read the note. **

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**I'm so sorry. I handled things horribly last night. I kissed it all better though!**_

**He felt his cheek where the throbbing was and sure enough there was the sticky print of lip gloss. **

_**You not Neville. You hurt him bad Harry. Not just physically. He won't eat or sleep. I'm kind of worried about him. **_

_**Well, I guess I have to tell you. This is the hardest decision I have ever had to make. I'm going away. I can't stay here! I think I'm going to an all girl's school or something. Dad thinks it's a great idea but we all know that's just because he doesn't want me to have boyfriend. I went to Hagrids after the "incident" and he talked some sense into me. He was a little drunk so he might have meant something else but it doesn't matter. I just thought you should hear it from me before someone else tells you something that's not true. I don't want to do this but it's the only solution I can think of. I'm sorry.**_

_**Loved you,**_

_**Ginny **_

**Harry quickly hopped out of bed just as Hagrid bashed through the door. **

"**Oy! Puts some pants on boy! Nobody likes the sight of whitey-tighteys before… well anything!"**

"**Oh!" he grabbed a pair of pants hanging on his bed post and hopped into them. **

"**Right. Have you seen Ginny anywhere?" He was twitching kinda like Ron when he's had to much sugar. **

"**Uh, no. Why?" **

"**She came by last night and I was a bit "tipsy" If you know what I mean." He turned red. **

"**Here." Harry handed him the note. He read it slowly.**

"**Crap! Whad I do! Get a shirt on and let's go find 'er!"**


	5. Chapter 5: The End

_**HI! I think this is the most meaningful chapter in this story. (Ta me anyway.) I'm dedicating this to a special person that will not be named… (Shut up mousie.) Sorry bout that. Read on!!**_

**Chapter 5: The Note**

"**Hermione, I don't want to go." Ginny was in tears. **

"**Then don't! Nobody wants you to! Not even you!" Hermione was desperate. "Please don't leave. If you do I'll be stuck with **_**the boys**_**! And it'll ruin your life!"**

"**Then what am I supposed to do?"**

"**Finish school, go out with Harry, kill Ron! Your options are endless!" Ginny Giggled through her tears.**

"**I can't believe I'm doing this. If you're wrong I'm screwed!"**

"**Good thing I'm right then, huh! So you're staying?"**

"**I guess," She wiped away the tears on her cheeks. "Maybe I can get the note back before Harry finds it. We all know how he sleeps." Just then Harry and Hagrid burst through the door making the girls jump in surprise. "Harry!"**

**He grabbed her and held her tightly in his arms whispering 'I'm sorry', 'don't leave!', and the occasional 'God dammit, I love you!'. **

**Although she wanted to stay right there forever she pulled away slowly. "Harry," She couldn't help but smile. "I'm not leaving."**

"**What?" He stared dumbly at her.**

"**Mione talked me out of it," Harry looked at Hermione and mouthed the words, 'Thank you.' "So your really not leaving me?!"**

"**Leave you? Never. Now kiss me you idiot." She closed her eyes and felt his lips.**

"**Eh hem! Ah hem!" Hagrid was twitching again. Ginny and Harry didn't notice they were even in the room anymore. Hermione pulled Hagrid out of her room and closed the door quietly. Hagrid looked at her. "Hmm... That was awkward."**

**THE END!**

**(Mousie… Shut up.)**


End file.
